


Heartbreak in the moonlight

by Hanakos_socks



Category: John Wick - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay, Heartbreak, M/M, crackfic, im sorry you had to read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakos_socks/pseuds/Hanakos_socks
Summary: When mineta accidentally says another mans name during pp suck time, John wick is faced with seeing a truth he didn’t think he would ever hear.





	Heartbreak in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> When mineta accidentally says another mans name during pp suck time, John wick is faced with seeing a truth he didn’t think he would ever hear.

“Oh Keanu...” mineta moaned as John wick sucked his pp. John wick suddenly stopped and looked up at the purple headed boy. “...who is Keanu? Mineta...?” Mineta took a sharp intake of breath weighing his options on whether or not to tell his poor boyfriend about his secret affairs. “... mineta don’t tell me, you’re having an affair with another person...” John wick whispered as he started to tear up. John wick stood and ran out of the room without a word, leaving mineta feeling horribly guilty in the soft glow of the moonlit room.


End file.
